


Lemons & Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Winter, a small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new winter season hits the small town of Peppermint Grove, bringing with it, chaotic carpools, candy shops, bookstores, coffee shops, and the small ski hill. But Virgil is the new kid in town, catching the eye of the carpool crew. There's friendship and maybe something more.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. A New Season begins

Remus lays on the horn while Roman tries desperately to push him to the passenger seat. Patton rushed out of the door to join the carpool, hoping in the back seat.

“Hey, guys!” Patton greeted the other in the car, “First day of the season muffins, fresh out of the oven!” The four in the car cheered, excited for both the season and Patton’s baking. This was the first year that everyone was on the ski hill, years before Logan had been the only one still in downtown during the winter. But now the bookstore had a location on the hill so Logan is officially part of the Peppermint Hill gang. 

“What would happen if I stole only the left boots of the 17.5s?” Remus wondered while munching on a blueberry chocolate chip muffin.

“Remus, are you trying to get fired?” Janus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “Because if you do, you won’t get to see me as much.”

“Ugh fine.” Remus pouted as the others laughed. 

Patton could tell that it was going to be a good season.


	2. Candy Canes & Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back new and old friends make a day interesting. 946 words

Patton knew that they must look ridiculous. All of them in their uniforms. Roman in a prince costume for the fantasy-themed toy store, Logan in what was basically a  _ Newies  _ costume minus a hat, with his cream button-up and suspenders. Patton knew he couldn’t laugh, he was wearing a red and white striped button-up with white jeans. Janus got off easy with just having to add a hat to his outfit. All the while Remus bugging Roman by jumping on his back. They looked ridiculous, but they looked ridiculous together.

Remus and Janus went their separate way from the other three. With the promise that they’d meet up for lunch. The ones left walked over to their own stores. They all had about 45 minutes before the stores actually opened up. Even then the morning would be slow. Most of their sales happen in the afternoon anyway.

“Hey Lucy!” Patton greeted the owner as he walked into  _ Sweet Time Candy _ .

“Good morning Patton,” Lucy popped up from behind the counter, “Ready for the new season?”

“Absolutely!” Patton pulled a black apron over his head, “would you like a muffin?”

“Of course! Put it next to my lunch.” Lucy yelled from the back of the shop. Music blared in the background as Lucy rolled around on her skates. The bell rang above the door.

“Hey babes!” Remy shouted into the empty store. Lucy raced over to a container she kept behind the counter. Remy smiled and reached for the box.

“Ah ah ah,” Lucy pushed the box behind her, “Remy Murphy you know what the payment method is for my fudge,” Remy sighed and handed her the yellow travel mug.

“You have a problem.”

“It’s not my fault you make amazing hot cocoa.”

“Yeah, yeah hand it over,” Remy grabbed the box from Lucy, “See you later Pat,” Remy yelled as he went out the door. Patton laughed as he put his bag in his locker in the back room. 

“Patton?” Lucy flipped the ‘closed’ sign so it now says ‘open’, “After you set up the display case I think Holly is going to need your help.”

“Sounds good!” Patton got to work putting the chocolates in the slots in the case. The caramel apples being placed on their multi-colored doilies and the lollipops placed in small bottles from the craft store downtown. He finished up and he waved to Lucy as he went through the connecting door. As Patton walked into the flower shop. 

“Patton? Is that you?” Holly was balancing a ceramic pot on her head while working on three different arrangements, “Oh thank god. Busy day today, I have nine other ones by lunch!”

“Just show me which ones you want done!”

**_*****_ **

After hours of arranging flowers and twisting candy canes into hearts, Patton took his lunch break. He headed up the stairs to the lounge where Logan and Roman already were. Patton will never get used to the break room at Peppermint Hill. It was pure and unabashed chaos at it’s finest. It was a sea of red and white as well. He found the other two somewhat easily. 

“Hey Lo! How was the first day?” Patton asked sliding next to Logan, Roman across from them.

“I had a woman very pointedly ask me if we had marriage counseling books in front of her husband,” Logan deadpanned while stabbing his salad, “But besides that great!”

“I’m very sorry to hear about your distressed wife, but I’m glad your day was joyful!” Roman clearly forgot that he was on break, but neither teen mentioned it. Patton looked up and saw Janus walk in and waved him over.

“If we don’t run out of cocoa powder by the end of the week,” Janus dramatically flipped his bowler hat off, “it will be a miracle and I will owe Rem $15,” Janus took his seat next to Roman.

“Well, I’m not even gonna touch that. I had to make 6 flower arrangements. I need to restock my band-aids if they keep wanting roses everywhere,” Patton sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich. Patton looked around, he could tell who was a new hire, they looked nervous every year, especially one of the children ski instructors. 

“Sup’ sluts!” Remus greeted, “This is Virgil!” Remus slid next to his boyfriend gesturing for Virgil to sit.

“Hi Virgil, I’m Roman,” Roman stuck out his hand, which Virgil took.

“Nice to meet you Roman,” Virgil replied, “So I take it had you and Remus are twins?”

“What gave it away?” Roman asked sarcastically while beating Remus’s hand off his fake sword.

“Just a hunch.” 

“I’m Patton,” Patton simply waved not wanting to go around Logan, “I work at Sweet Time and Flora & Fawning.”

“I work as a ski technician in the kids’ area.”

“Oh, that’s cool!”

“Hello, I’m Logan,” Logan also went for a handshake, “I work at Peppermint Press and Roman works at Royal Toy Store.”

“Hi, Logan.” Virgil pulled out a protein bar from his pocket. Virgil’s bright red and white T-Shirt looked almost wrong to Patton. Everything else about Virgil seemed to match a more black-heavy outfit than the candy cane cotton shirt that he wore now. It almost seems like a glitch. But the first thing Patton noticed was the fact that Virgil had very dark brown eyes, they were kind. 

Small catcher filled the spaces that the others left behind. Before Patton realized it his lunch break was nearing an end.

“Hey Virgil, we have a carpool if you want to join,” Patton offered after swapping numbers.

“I would like that, thanks!” Virgil seemed a bit shocked at the offer but happy none the less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated :)


	3. Meringue & Marigolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil braves his first ride with the boys

Patton looked at the clock. Four minutes until the children’s lessons ended for the day. Which means the late afternoon wave will be coming in soon. Patton made sure that everything was in order and patiently waited behind the counter.

Then before Patton could count to five, the store was filled to the brim with parents and children. Patton couldn’t really focus on one singular thing with what was happening; a child here, a parent over there, how did they get behind the counter? Why is that toddler crying?

“Excuse me sir,” Patton turned around to the small little girl who shifted her weight.

“What can I help you with kiddo?” Patton crouched down to the same eye level.

“Do you have any sugar free lollipops?” 

“Well of course! Every princess needs a lollipop! Follow me!” Patton led the girl to the sugar-free display.

******  
Patton sighed as he hung up the apron on his hook in the back. He took a moment to put in his head in his hands and let the smile fall for just a moment, the smallest moment, before heading to the parking lot. 

He smiled again looking at Roman leaning against his van. As long as Patton knew Roman, which was a long time, Roman had been painting that old van, sometimes Patton was just shocked that it still ran with the amount Remus tinkers with the parts. Patton slid onto the bench seating inside. Janus and Logan were already there and  _ one  _ of them buckled in. There was still plenty of room for at least 3 more people. Remus was sitting in the passenger seat, well sort of, his legs were draped out the window and his head was on the armrest in the middle.

“How was everyone’s day?” Patton tucked the empty muffin carrier under his seat.

“I had exactly 15 people walk in and only 3 of them bought anything,” Logan sighed, but in reality, he was probably okay with the lack of human contact on the first day.

“Oh cool, Remy owes me $15,” Janus smirked, “He always forgets the first-day rush, “but luckily we made it to the end of the day.”

“I told Virgil that he could listen to music and I swear that boy lit up,” Remus muses from the front, “nice kid. Bit jumpy though.”

“Remus, what did you do?” Patton questioned.

“Nothing!” Remus paused, “On purpose, the binding snapped a little louder than he was expecting okay?!”

Roman hopped into the driver’s seat, pushing Remus into a road safe position, earning a groan of annoyance. Virgil also climbed in, closing the door behind him.

“Hi Virgil, there’s room next to me,” Patton patted the space next to him.

“Thanks,” Virgil strapped in next to Patton. 

“How was your first day?”

“It was good, any job that I can listen to music and get paid, I’m happy.”

The engine sputtered to life and they were off. 

******

“IS THIS NORMAL?” Virgil yelled as the careened down the mountain. Roman was not holding back and not pressing the break any time soon.

“Yep.” Logan deadpanned as he flipped a page in his book, his legs crisscrossed.

“Pretty much,” Janus grabbed a box that was sliding across the floor between his feet.

“At least Remus isn’t driving,” Logan sighed while pushing up his glasses. Patton nodded in agreement, remembering the time that they almost went off the mountain, at least Patton knew Roman would stay in the right lane  _ and  _ on the mountain. 

“We’ll be fine don’t worry. We haven’t crashed yet!” Patton’s attempt at reassurance fell on deaf ears. Virgil’s knuckles were white against the seat belt. 

******

“See you later guys!” Patton waved to Janus and Logan as they climbed out. Janus very clearly was just moments from falling asleep. Leaning ever so slightly on Logan’s shoulder. 

“I’m just a block away, I can walk from here,” Virgil started unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Okay, stay safe!” Patton waved to Virgil as he closed the door, “He seems nice.”

“Yeah, hey Pat is your carrying thingy okay?” Roman twisted around to look at Patton.

“Yep! Everything’s good!” Patton gave thumbs up, assuring Roman that the drawers he put in last week worked.

Roman pulled into his driveway, letting Patton out, “how’s that replacement part thingy coming along?”

“It got in today, Remus is going to put it in tonight,” Roman tossed a box off the step to his twin, “I’ll see you later right?”

“Yep! See ya!” Patton walked to his house next door, “Hey Mom!”

“Hey sweetie! How was the first day?” Patton’s mom was sat on the sofa reading a book.

“Amazing, there’s a new boy too! He just moved near Logan and Janus. He’s very nice!” Patton put his dish in the dishwasher, “How was work?”

“Same old same old,” his mom sighed, “Susan tried to hog the printer again.” 

Patton gassed dramatically, “Again? Does she ever learn?”

“I don’t think so Patty,” His mom barely glanced up from her book, “Is Roman meeting you for the rooftop rendezvous today?”

“Yep!” Patton went up the stairs and into his room, changing into a light blue hoodie instead of his red and white nightmare.

*****

“Pat!” Roman shouted from the roof that connected the two houses, “Exciting new development!”

“What?” Patton jumped onto the roof, legs dangling off the edge.

“I order a bunch of plywood online and I’ll finally be able to make that dinette in the back!” Roman beamed at the news.

“One step closer to your around the country road trip!” Patton put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. For as long as Patton can remember, Roman and Remus have been planning for an ‘epic brother road trip’ around the country. That’s when they started working on that old beat-up Volkswagen bus.

“You know that you’ll be there every day on facetime padre,” Roman knocked against Patton’s shoulder.

“Whether you like it or not!” Remus shouted from behind the chimney, “Also, Roman, that do-hickey is all set and ready to go!”

“Joyride?”

“Hell. Yes.” Remus grinned and disappeared off the roof.

“You coming?” Roman extended his hand out to Patton.

“No, I like my limbs unbroken, thanks.” Patton slipped into his room.

“Suit yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are lovely


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys

Hi guys. I wanted to hop on really quick to apologize for the lack of updates I have a new chapter in the works, I can't promise it'll be long but it will be something. I might add a map so you guys can see what I picture it to look like.


End file.
